


Is This 100% Silk?

by struggling_teen



Category: HIMYM, How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Everything must go, F/F, Fluff, Season 3, Second first kiss, i couldn’t resist after watching this episode, there’s really not enough fanfiction for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_teen/pseuds/struggling_teen
Summary: When Lily offers Robin her closet, saying that there’s a 100% off sale, Robin has other ideas.“It’s just...Well, for starters, you’re in your room, and according to the sale, that means this is 100% off.” Robin pinched the material between her fingers to emphasize, feeling the soft cloth as she made the rest of her point, eyes glancing daringly into Lily’s. “Also, don’t you think white suits me better?”





	Is This 100% Silk?

She’d been sitting in the floor of Lily’s apartment, her back leant against the couch. Everywhere she turned there were designer pieces strewn about in mildly organized piles. She was taking her time looking through them, under the guise of helping Lily inventory, but really she was just drooling over the different types of fabrics her closet would remain mostly bare of. She was pulled from her daydream by Lily’s sorrow filled exclamation, it being her place as her best friend to comfort the heartbroken woman. 

“I don’t wanna sell my clothes”, Lily pouts, dejectedly. Robin felt her heart drop at how sad all this was making her friend. She tried to comfort the girl, saying, “Oh, I know sweetie. Come here.” She reached for Lily immediately, pulling her into a comforting hug. Her hand that wasn’t supporting her traced the line of Lily’s spine. She attempted to whisper words of consolation, but all that came to mind was, “Is this 100% silk?” She was shoved off of the offended girl, who smoothed out her questionably silky shirt. Robin cringed at herself, but drew back into the piles of soft material, losing herself in her thoughts again. 

She was only pulled from that world of thoughts about fabrics that cost more than her apartment when she heard the door slam. She looked up, but not quick enough to see who’d left. Though, from the looks of it, she’d assume it was Marshall. Lily stood not far from the door, a dress clutched in her hands, and tears brimming in her eyes. Robin came to her senses, scrambling to her feet, and wading through the designer clothes to get to her friend. Once she was by her side, she opened her arms, offering herself as the human equivalent of sanctuary. Lily looked at her, sniffled once, and then crashed into her arms, still holding the dress against her chest. Robin wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Lily nuzzled into her neck, Robin’s smooth skin dampening the small sniffles that came from the emotionally invested woman.

Robin rubbed circles on Lily’s back, the soft material not going unnoticed. She was far too saddened by holding her crying best friend to let any comments over the origins of the shirt slip out this time. “Shh. It’s going to be okay.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Robin spoke softly, trying to calm her weeping friend. She lowered her head to whisper next to Lily’s ear, saying, “You’re going to be fine, Lily. Listen to me, it’ll all work out.” Lily moved just enough to look up at Robin, her face red, and tear stained. She stayed there, looking into Robin’s reassuring eyes for a moment, and then she withdrew from the hug. She took a deep breath, using her index fingers to wipe away her tears, and collect herself, before saying anything.

“Oh, Robin, what would I do without you?” Lily took Robin’s hand as she asked that, swinging it in a cheerful manner. Robin grinned in reply, the simple question warming her heart in an unfamiliar way. She glanced around the apartment, coming up with another wise-crack to employ.

“So, do you, oh I don’t know, happen to have that in...hmm, let’s say purple?” Robin gestured to the dress in Lily’s hand, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Her dig at the GoodWill for designer brands that Lily’s apartment has become, went right over the store manager’s head. A thoughtful look came over the brunette’s face, and then she was weaving through piles of clothes to make it to her bedroom door. From across the room, she finally said, “I actually think I do.”

As amused as Robin was at the fact that Lily had options, she made it clear that she was joking, saying, “Oh, no, Lily, I don’t actually-” Well, attempting to say, rather, because Lily disappeared into her room before Robin had a chance to finish. Rolling her eyes, but with a smile on her face, she made her way to the room Lily had scampered off to. She heard, from inside the room, Lily’s request that she come join her. “Why don’t you come in? There’s a limited time sale.” Intrigued by this ‘limited time sale’ Lily remarked upon, Robin reaches for the door knob. She entered the room, taking in the clothes draped all over the room, the back room being just as stocked as the front. Stunned by the lack of lack of clothes, she absentmindedly said, “Oh, really?”

Lily, who’d been rummaging through her closet, reappeared with the requested purple dress. She handed it to Robin as she said, “Yep. All clothes are 100% off.” She glanced around glumly before adding, “It’s not like I’ll get to keep them, anyway.” Robin picked up on what was happening, recognizing the irrational side of Lily that sometimes got provoked. Wanting to change topics, Robin searched the room for an idea of what to say. Her eyes landed on Lily, and her questionably silky shirt yet again. She decided to run with it, posing the question, “Does that include the clothes you’re wearing?” Lily’s eyes snapped to hers, shock evident in her features. Her arms crossed as the inquiry sank in. “What is with you and this shirt?”

Robin gave Lily a once over, shrugging as an answer. Lily scoffed, gesturing to the room with an arm as she said, “There’s literally an apartment full of options.” Robin mulled over what Lily said for a moment, finding it to be a valid point. She decided the teasing was worth what she might miss out on, knowing she doesn’t want to take advantage of irrational Lily, anyway.

“It’s just...Well, for starters, you’re in your room, and according to the sale, that means this is 100% off.” Robin pinched the material between her fingers to emphasize, feeling the soft cloth as she made the rest of her point, eyes glancing daringly into Lily’s. “Also, don’t you think white suits me better?”

Lily slapped away Robin’s hand after that comment, saying, “All colors suit you. It's like a gift, and I hate you for it.” Lily narrowed her eyes at Robin, smoothing out the material of her shirt while adding reminiscently, “But, I always thought white suited me just fine.” Robin gives Lily’s outfit another onceover, finding no complaints on that front. “It very much does, don’t get me wrong.”, Robin said, not trying to insult the woman. She sighed quietly, realizing that she may need to be a tad more direct in her insinuations. “I just think that something a little more skin-toned might really do it for ya.” She put emphasis on  _ skin-toned _ , and raised a suggestive eyebrow as well. Lily didn’t seem to notice Robin’s double meaning, her mind already flipping through the mental catalogue of what she owns. “Skin-toned? Hmm, I think I might have a tan sweater in the other-”

Robin grabbed Lily’s arm as the woman tried to walk past her. She placed them on her own shoulders before lifting Lily’s shirt up, and over her head, sliding it down her arms, and dropping it to the floor. Lily drew her arms back, confusedly asking, “What? Robin, why?” Robin moved closer, her voice husky as she said, “Lily, sweetie, you’re so oblivious, it’s exhausting.” The confusion on Lily’s face only increased while Robin spoke, the shirtless woman not noticing the distance between them closing. Robin reached up to caress the side of Lily’s face, looking the woman in the eyes. “I’ve been trying to do this all night, and you’ve not noticed.” Lily subconsciously leant her cheek more into Robin’s touch, her warm skin a welcomed feeling. “Trying to do what?” Lily’s voice had softened, their proximity quieting everything down. Robin cupped the other side of Lily’s face in her free hand, tilting her head to allow her to lean forward, and show Lily what she meant.

Her lips pressed against Lily’s, the surprised woman gasping, but not pulling away. Robin moved her lips against the lax pair, waiting to be shoved off, and yelled at, possibly slapped, but then they began moving with her own. Once Lily had recovered from the shock of being kissed by her best friend, she began responding. Her hands found their way to Robin’s arms, sliding up to rest on her shoulders. Robin smiled into the kiss, her heart beating at twice it’s normal speed. She let Lily deepen the kiss, a hesitant tongue pressing in between her parted lips. Her small sound of pleasure encouraged the hesitant woman, and Robin fought briefly for dominance, before submitting to Lily’s decisive tongue. The kiss is ended all too soon, the shorter woman pulling back to draw in quick breaths. Robin’s arms remain looped around her friend’s bare waist, the minimal distance not a problem for Lily, whose hands have moved to rest on either side of Robin’s neck. Lily’s eyes slowly cleared of the dazed after effects of kissing Robin, and flitted up to catch Robin already gazing at her, a fond smile on her just-kissed lips.

Her smile morphed into a small frown when Lily’s _wow_ _face_ is taken over by one of amusement, a soft chuckle following. Robin’s pout deepens, and she says, “Either, you’re taking the phrase _tickled pink_ way too literally, or you’re about to tell me something that’s going to make me want to give into Ted’s request that we form a suicide pact.” Lily rolled her eyes, filing Robin’s comment away as something to discuss in large later, and pulling her impossibly closer. “No, silly”, she lightly brushed the end of her nose against Robin’s, her tone as playful as her actions, “I just got what you meant by _something more skin-toned_.” Robin’s nervous smile is replaced by a toothy grin, her momentary insecurities subsiding. She placed a small kiss against the shorter woman’s lips, jovially saying, “If I’d made that remark around Barney, he definitely would’ve caught onto it.” Lily’s agreeing laugh is muffled against Robin’s throat, the latter barely making out the words that follow. “He’s such a horndog, he could turn a baptism into a dirty joke.” Robin nodded, forgetting that the move can’t be seen by Lily, whose eyes are happily closed, her head laying on Robin’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short fic for my favorite little closeted lesbians. Marshall and Lily are couple goals for sure, but Lily and Robin have too much chemistry for it to go unnoticed. As always, have a nice rest of your day/night! :)


End file.
